


#15

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [15]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sad, sorry little dumbass</p></blockquote>





	#15

Throat cut crooning

all the wants of never wanting

starvation satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> sad, sorry little dumbass


End file.
